The Lion and the Elephant
by Nzuri
Summary: Ciel...Ciel...Ciel has become a handful. A rambunctious rebellious teenager and a flirt too. Sebastian tries his best to keep Ciel 'under' control, but he just won't quit. Sebastian may have to take extreme measure to ensure Ciel's safety.


**Top of the Morning! *Breaks out tea set* Welcome to my second story! I hope you enjoy and love it and want it and get addicted to it like a drug. A good drug like candy. Ciel is a little more grown up and Sebastian is a little more immature. Other characters will be introduced in later chapters and so will my OC. (tease: His name will be Bruce Pennyworth (Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth's secret adopted British baby.) I'm sorry I'm rambling, I'm really tired. Once again, enjoy and review!**

**~Tea Time~**

Ciel walked into his parlor with cigar and brandy in tow. He put the glass down on his desk, then sat in his chair placing his cigar on the ashtray. He then placed his feet upon the desk. He picked up the cigar and slowly inhaled, savoring the delicate and smoky flavor. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and chuckled deep in his throat. He knew a certain someone couldn't stand the smell of his cigar, he loved making that butler mad. He inhaled once more, tasting every inch of flavor in the cigar. He almost exhaled when a man dressed in black and white appeared in the doorway. Ciel smiled on the inside, he loved that man, but he would never show it.

"Master, must you really smoke those atrocious things?" Sebastian said as he went to the window and drew the curtains. He pushed the panes open and breathed in the fresh air.

"See Master, isn't the winter breeze lovely?" Sebastian walked to the front of Ciel's desk and smiled at him as he stood with his arms at his side. Sebastian checked his timepiece as he began to read off his master's schedule.

"Lady Elizabeth, will be here soon Master. I have prepared a change of clothes in your bedroom."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and rolled his eyes. He inhaled the taste of his cigar once more and blew the smoke in Sebastian's direction. He smirked as he watched Sebastian wrinkle his nose and squint his eyes. Sebastian coughed like a kitten and wiggled his nose.

"Really, Master? Those cigars are terrible things. I believe you are too young to smoke those things. You are only 17, Master."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and chuckled. "I know how old I am Sebastian, you need not remind me. Besides, I am master of this household, I shall do as I please."

Ciel got up, closed the window and the curtains. He sat back down, took a sip from his cup and pulled on his cigar. He looked at the demon in front of him as he wrinkled his nose. Ciel chuckled inwardly as he eyed his butler.

"Does my smoking really bother you that much Sebastian?" Ciel said coyly.

"You and I both know that my sense of smell is much stronger than that of a human's. So, yes Master. The smell bothers me greatly."

Ciel rose from his chair and slightly sauntered his way to Sebastian. He stood in front of the demon, the top of his head reaching the bridge of Sebastian's nose. Ciel gently grabbed Sebastian's face, Ciel then took a strong pull from his cigar and blew the smoke right into Sebastian's nostrils. Sebastian put his gloved hand over his mouth and took three steps back. He breathed out slowly, letting the smoke out of his lungs. He looked at his master with stern eyes.

Ciel turned around and put out the cigar in the ashtray. He sat on the desk, crossed his legs, untied his necktie and placed his fist under his chin. He slightly tilted his head and look at his butler.

'Sebastian is so mad. He's so cute when he's upset.' Ciel thought as he gazed at Sebastian.

"Like I said Master, Lady Elizabeth will be here soon and you must change out of those smoke infused clothes."

"I will change in a minute. Come here Sebastian." Ciel said as he beckoned Sebastian with his free hand.

Sebastian walked over to his master with his hand still over his nose and mouth.

"Yes, Sir?" Sebastian said partly muffled.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hair and pushed his face towards his own lips. He forced his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and slowly began moving his tongue around. Sebastian tried to stand up but Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian, pulling him in closer. Sebastian's eyes opened wide as he looked at his master with utter confusion plastered on his face.

Ciel kept forcing his way into Sebastian's mouth, kissing him harder, bruising his own lips in the process. Ciel pulled Sebastian even closer, using his free hand to keep the demon in front of him still. He looked into Sebastian's eyes and stopped. He released Sebastian from his grasp and downed his brandy.

"Really, Sebastian. Elizabeth will be here soon and you want to play such dirty games." Ciel said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"But Master, I... " Sebastian started to sputter out as he regained his composure.

"You can't even do your duties in that state. Do hurry and fix yourself. Don't make a mess." Ciel said as he disappeared through the door into the hallway.

Sebastian hung his head. He saw his raging erection and immediately pulled and tugged at his clothing to try and hide it.

'Master always does this.' He thought. 'That damn brat, he always makes me lose my mind, ever since he turned 16, he's become a handful.'

Sebastian walked into the hallway, and began walking to the laundry room , as swiftly as possible. He found one if Ciel's shirts and held it up to his nose. He moaned deep in his throat and unbuttoned his pants. He began stroking himself and moaning while sniffing Ciel's shirt.

'That damn brat. He's lucky I love him.' He thought as he climaxed.

He leaned against the wall and looked at the mess he made. He cleaned up quickly, and went to the kitchen. Ciel emerged from a huge pile of laundry and exited the room. He walked to his bedroom and finally got changed.

"That butler, that filthy, dirty, butler. How I love him so." Ciel said quietly with a smirk on his face.


End file.
